The forwarding plane (e.g., the data plane) may refer to router architecture that determines a next-hop associated with a packet arriving on an inbound interface of a router. The forwarding plane may perform a lookup based on a destination address associated with an incoming packet, and may determine a path, through an internal forwarding fabric of the router, to a particular outgoing interface.